Mine's Bigger!
by Hitomie
Summary: Yami, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik and for some reason Pegusus, are all in a hot spring. What the heck are they talking about! You'll have to find out! (One Shot) My very first fanfic! Please Reveiw!


"Mines Bigger!"  
  
(Hitomie: Hi! I'm Hitomie! The neko person! (Points to fluffy cat ears and tail) See? Oh.. and this is my normal boring friend.. Saharah! Anyway... This is my VERY first fanfic, EVER!! ^_^, So PLEASE review!(And be nice^_^))  
  
(Saharah: I'm not boring! Oh.. and neko means cat... For you people who don't know!)  
  
(Hitomie: Yup!)  
  
(Saharah: And the disclaimer thingy??)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Yugi-oh or any other anime... are you happy?!?  
  
(Saharah: Awww... poor Hitomie... (^_^))  
  
(Hitomie: *snivel* Now on with the story...)  
  
"Mines Bigger!!" "No way! Mine is!" "You two are both wrong... Mine is way bigger"  
  
"Excuse me. But *mine* is bigger"  
  
Yami, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik and for some reason Pegusus, were all in a hot spring talking about 'who's is bigger', while Yugi, Tea, Tristin and Serenity were all sitting around a little fire they made.  
  
"Mine is bigger! Jeeze... haven't you guys seen it??" Yami wasn't giving up.. he knew his was bigger.  
  
"Who cares if we have seen it or not! Mine is still way bigger!" Complained Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Sure it is..."  
  
"Mine is bigger then both of yours put together." Marik said.  
  
"I have TWO! So mine is bigger." Shouted Bakura. He was starting to get ticked off.  
  
"So what if you have two... mine is bigger." Pegusus replied.  
  
"Pegusus... do...you even got one??" Asked Yami  
  
"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I??" Yelled Pegusus.  
  
"...You're an idiot. You're forgetting something Pegusus..." Bakura snorted.  
  
Back over were Yugi, Tea, Tristin and Serenity are...  
  
"Um... what are they talking about?" Asked Serenity. Tea and Serenity were both blushing mildly from over hearing what the boys in the hot spring were saying. Tristin jumped up.  
  
"Lets go closer my Serenity!" Shouted Tristin happily. He grabbed her hand and ran over behind the bushes. Serenity blinked. Yugi shrugged and ran over to Tristin and Serenity, with Tea following close behind.  
  
"Whatever. So if you do have one, Pegusus, have you ever used it??" Asked Yami Marik.  
  
"What kind of question is that!?" Yelled Pegusus. "...Of course I have used mine..."  
  
"Sure, I bet all you can do is wave it around" Said the Pharaoh.  
  
"What about you, Pharaoh? Have you used YOURS? Asked Pegusus.  
  
"Yes. But I have to do all the work all the time... Yugi just kinda  
waits there 'till it's over."  
  
Tristin, Tea and Serenity all looked at Yugi. Yugi just sat there, not believing what he just heard. Suddenly he stood up.  
  
"WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!?!" Screamed Yugi. "YAMI! WHAT THE @$%&! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!?"  
  
Everyone looked at Yugi. Everyone was shocked that someone like Yugi would suddenly just yell like that.  
  
"What do you mean Yugi?" Asked Yami, innocently.  
  
"We have never... you know..." Yugi was looking for the right words.  
  
"Of course we have! We do it almost at every duel."  
  
"What??"  
  
"You know... transform... like instead of you dueling, I duel. What did you think?" Yami asked. Yugi got bright red and ran off.  
  
"What's his problem?" Asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"No clue..." Replied Yami Marik.  
  
Everyone just kind of looked at each other until Tea broke the silence. "What were... you talking about... you know... before..."  
  
"Millennium items! Duh." All of the boys said. (Except for Tristin).  
  
"Now what were *you* thinking?" Asked Marik. The two girls blushed. And walked back to the camp. Tristin had no idea of what they were thinking. So he just walked back to the fire also.  
  
(Hitomie: The end! How was it?? I know.. It wasn't very funny... But did you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Well then... review and tell me!)  
  
(Saharah: You get excited easily. (rolls eyes))  
  
(Hitomie: No I don't! It's just my first fanfic! Ever! In my whole entire life!)  
  
(Saharah: (Takes out string))  
  
(Hitomie: String! ^o^ (Starts playing with it))  
  
(Saharah: Um.. yeah... Please Review! Bye now! ^_^) 


End file.
